


All in a Day's Work

by sigiseraphina



Series: Dr. Rotten and Nanny Blue [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Age Play, Bratting, Breastfeeding, Corporal Punishment, Crossdressing, Ecto-Boobs, Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), M/M, Punishment, Spanking, Swapfell Sans, Time-out, Underswap Sans, Undertail, nanny kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigiseraphina/pseuds/sigiseraphina
Summary: Blue has a request for the doctor and is fully prepared to let him suck his ecto-boobs. However, Dr. Rotten thinks that the request is extra high and requires extra work to earn it.





	All in a Day's Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Larkspur_Productions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkspur_Productions/gifts).



With each passing day, Blue became more and more convinced that Bunny's little Samael had an ocean's worth of potential. The little monster was smart, resourceful, daring, and above all curious and they were getting to an age where problems started to arise. Samael was often found in sealed off rooms or exploring the air ducts, but Blue couldn't really blame them. They had few books or toys to stimulate them and they weren't a child that was pacified by a screen. What they really needed was to go to school and put that mind to work. Dr. Rotten would never allow that of course. However, Blue thought that there must be a compromise that he could reach on Samael's behalf.

A tutor, even if part time, could greatly aid in occupying Samael and at the same time cultivate their mind. Not to mention the fact that homework would take up even more time, leaving Samael with far less time to misbehave. It was a solid, logical argument, so Blue was fairly confident that the doctor would agree with a price tag. Thankfully, that price tag was something that Blue could give at anytime and something he found rather simple, though also a bit embarrassing and strange. Dr. Rotten enjoyed sucking on boobs and Blue could form them with ease.

Letting his chest form fully, Blue opened the door to the doctor's personal lab room, but waited calmly to be addressed, before speaking. He laid out his argument and the doctor agreed for a cost. This time, he'd need a little more than just a few minutes of suckling on Blue's teet. Dr. Rotten demanded a whole day's of payment, in the form of care. He further elaborated that he wanted Blue to come in the next day at 6 AM sharp and tend to him like he would if he were one of his charges. It was an odd request, but too good of an opportunity to pass up.

The next morning, Blue came in a full half hour early, worried that he may be late and soil the deal. He also wanted to give himself a chance to mentally prepare himself. Last night had been spent formulating a plan for the day followed by restfulness sleep as he worried the doctor would be unsatisfied by how he intended to treat him. 

Rotten was on time down to the second and immediately started to prattle off as his foot crossed the door's threshold. "Alright, so what's our schedule for the day, Mr.Aster? We have the next twelve hours and I don't want to be wasting any of it with your ideal chitchat." 

"O-Oh, right. Come over here then, uh, sir?" 

"You don't have to "sir" me today. You're gonna be in change... Well mostly in charge," Rotten mused as he approached Blue with a bit of curiosity and buzzing sense of internal excitement. It'd been a long time since he'd been cared for, but since tasting of Blue's milk for the first time, Rotten had grown hungry for it. 

"Now... I'm gonna need you to take off your professional clo-clothes." 

"Mr.Aster, we are not doing lewd things like that!" The doctor blushed with fury. 

"It's not lewd! I just-... We aren't going to be doing this everyday and... I can't see you as Dr. Rotten. If I'm gonna be caring for you, I... I need to see you differently, so I brought an outfit for you." 

"Give it here and I'll go change, then!" 

"I... It's better if I help you. You... You need to trust me if this is gonna work. And you did say that you didn't want to waste anytime..." 

"Ugh, fine, just make it quick!" Rotten snapped, tossing his lab coat aside haphazardly. He started to remove his belt, but Blue batted his hands away and took over himself. "Mr.Aster-!" 

"Hush." Blue scolded, as he began to fall more naturally into his role. "You may call me Nanny, Mama, or sir. Do you understand?" Rotten nodded with a small pout. He wasn't overly fond of being told what to do, but he supposed it was part of the gig. “Sorry, sugarcube, I can't hear your brain rattling. A verbal response please.”

“Yeeeees, Nannyyyy!” Rotten groaned, tired already of rules. He just wanted to get to the main event.

“There's my smart boy!” Blue chirped with a golden smile, as he pulled off Rotten's slacks and boxers in one fail swoop. 

Rotten blushed at the praise. Smart was not a rare descriptor, but he hadn't been refereed to as a boy in over a decade. The terminology paired with his state of undress, made him a bit more contrite with embarrassment. He felt his checks glow deeper as Blue continued to peel off pieces of clothing, including his shoes and socks and even his tie. Once his shirt was removed, Rotten was left completely in the nude and feeling pretty exposed. He took to staring at the ceiling to try and pretend that he wasn't standing naked in front of a subordinate and doing so by his own choice. 

Blue caught his expression and cooed with sympathy. “There's no need to be embarrassed, Rotty. You don't have anything Nanny hasn't seen before.”

“Ju-Just hurry up!” He sputtered angrily. “I-It's cold in here...”

“Watch the attitude, mister. I've got a lot of fun things planned for today. I don't want to start it out with a timeout. Now, step in here,” Blue ordered, stretching out a pair of tight briefs decorated by cartoon stars and planets. 

“That solar system makes no sense...” Rotten grumbled, glaring at the garment, but stepping in nonetheless and allowed Blue to pull them up. They we're a bit snug and Rotten couldn't help but wonder if that had been done on purpose.

“It doesn't have to make sense, they're supposed to be cute. I thought you might like them, since it was spacey. Next time-... If we ever do this again, I could get you some plain ones?”

“These are fine...” It's not like they were gonna be visible anyways he mused as Blue helped him into a pair of rather short grey shorts with shoulder straps hanging off the sides. It barely covered the boxers and certainty added to his shame.

“Alright, now for your shirt. Arms up.” Blue took out a white polo and slipped it on over his head, pleased with the progress so far. The scary doctor had vanished and a bashful little boy had taken his place. It made it easy for Blue to put aside his innate feelings about Rotten and just focus on the cute little one in front of him. He tucked in the shirt and threaded Rotten's arms through the shoulder straps; he pulled them just tight enough, so that a tiny sliver of the boxers were showing.

“The straps are too tight, my underwear's showing.” Rotten complained. “Fix it.”

“I think, it's a good reminder for who's in charge today.”

“Don't forget, I'm the boss again tomorrow.”

“Strike two. You do not threaten people.”

“Strike two? What was the first one?!” Rotten snapped in frustration.

“Your bad attitude.” Blue added on grey jacket to match the shorts and put Rotten's blue handkerchief neatly in the polo's pocket. Crouching down, he grabbed a pair of knee high socks and directed Rotten to step in. “We're almost done. Just behave and we'll start our day out with a round of cards, alright?”

“I am behaving...” Rotten huffed with a cross of his arms. As far as he was concerned, his attitude was just fine. Blue was just being his regular stupid self and so of course he was getting irritated with him. It was the normal response.

Blue chose to ignore the bratty comment. He really didn't want to start out the day by doling out punishment. With being a nanny, Blue enjoyed talking, coloring, playing, and entertaining his charges, watching their faces light up and seeing them relax, feeling so perfectly safe. Time-outs and spankings made them cry and beg and act as though they'd accidentally fired off a missile and destroyed an entire nation. Sometimes the brating would continue, but in his experience, once the punishment was underway, most monsters would realize their bad behavior and just submit. Blue severely hoped that Rotten wasn't one of the few that stubbornly held out and forced him to give him a matching punishment. 

Blue finished by slipping a pair of tennis shoes on Rotten and smiled with pride at the work he'd done. Rotten looked nothing like his usual self, but a proper school boy instead just as Blue had intended. He always tried to meet the lab rats wherever they were mentally, so he wouldn't baby them anymore than he would someone he loved. With Rotten, it was more complicated, since he really had no need to be cared for. The only thing Blue would do with him standardly would be forcing the doctor to sleep properly, eat more healthy, and give him the occasional bottom warming for his cocky attitude, but Blue knew that wasn't what Rotten had been asking for today. He hoped that the outfit wouldn't just serve as a visual reminder for himself, but as a psychical reminder for the doctor to relax and not behave as he normally would. 

“There, all done. Don't you just look handsome!” Blue chirped, as he fixed Rotten's jacket collar.

“I'm always handsome,” Rotten bratted. “This outfit is completely ridiculous, where'd you even find this? An estate sale.”

“Strike three.” Blue grabbed Rotten's arm and started pulling him to the corner, where Blue had preemptively placed a tall lab stool.

“No!” Rotten dug his heals into ground and grabbed onto the corner of a lab table. “All I did was tell you the truth! Do you want me to lie?! That's an awful policy to follow, don't you think, Mr. Aster.”

“Your tone is disrespectful and I've already warned you today about my name. Now let go of the table and take your punishment like a big boy, before I decide you need more than a time out.”

“Ugh! Sorry, Nanny. There, I apologized, so just let me go and do your job better!” Rotten spat. Time-out was just ludicrous. First off, he hadn't done anything but respond to being personally humiliated by Blue. Secondly, he was an esteemed scientist, he didn't need time to think about his actions, he could think on the fly just fine. And thirdly, this was not at all what he wanted. To be honest, he hadn't thought to thoroughly about what to expect, outside of getting to suck Blue's tits and general feelings of security he'd remembered from childhood.

“That wasn't a real apology and you're still being rude. One...”

“You are not counting!” Rotten squawked in offense. “You're the one being stupid, as usual!”

Blue rolled his eyes, but chose not to comment. “Two...”

“Stop counting! Stop it! I didn't do anythiiiiiiing!” Rotten screeched and gave the lab table a hard kick to show his displeasure. 

“Three... Alright, if this is how you want to start your day, Nanny is happy to oblige.” 

“I don't wanna- Hey!” Rotten shouted as Blue picked him up and tucked him under his arm like a sack of rice. “Put me down, now, you brute!” He kicked his legs wildly and pulled at Blue's dress, not caring if he got dropped, just wanting to be put down. 

Blue was used to dealing with that sort of behavior and had plenty of muscle to hold Rotten in place. During Papy's rebellious stage, he'd had him under his arm, when Papy was a full foot taller than him. With Rotten, standing ¾ of a foot shorter than him at 4'8'', it was really child's play. Blue gave him a good swat on the thigh and was hopeful when the kicking stopped. Maybe just a few warning swats would be enough? Nope, it was a shock response and once the moment was finished, Rotten started flailing with renewed energy. “LEMME GO, LEMME GO, LEMME GO!!!”

“Mister,” Blue deepened his voice and gave him another swat on his other thigh, before starting his scolding, making sure to give a swat for every mark of punctuation. “You are out of line! You have been rude, disrespectful, cocky, and have been acting like a spoiled brat! I don't let the lab rats treat me that way and I not accepting it from you! This is your warning, little boy. If I have to punish you today, you're gonna get a good dose of my spoon! Is that clear?”

“OOOOOOW! THAT HURTS, YOU WITCH!”

“I said...” Blue started calmly. “Is. SWAT. that. SWAT. clear? SWAT.”

“Nooooo! I didn't- OOOOOW!” He howled as Blue gave him five swats in quick succession. “Ugh! Yes! You're fucking clear!”

“Watch your language!” Blue warned, giving a half dozen swats to his sit spot. Rotten's kicking had slowed and had switched from tugging to simply squeezing Blue's dress. It wasn't total submission, but Blue knew it was a big enough step for now, so he carried the brat over to the corner and propped him up on the stool. “You are here for being disrespectful and throwing a fit. You're gonna sit here for ten minutes and think about your naughty behavior.”

Rotten hissed as his bottom and thighs were pressed against the hard wooden stools. He was really regretting not spending the extra money on the cushioned seats now. Ten minutes in the corner seemed better than having Blue wail on him some more, especially if he intended to pull out a spoon -his hand worked just fine in Rotten's opinion-, but decided to push his luck just a little more.

“C-Can-” God, why did he sound like that?! He sniffled and growled in annoyance. “Can I stand? …Please?”

“No, you may not. You could've been sitting just fine, but you chose to keep pushing me. Ten minutes. The timer starts when you stop talking.”

“I wasn't naughty...” He pouted, crossing his arms with a pout.

Blue didn't respond and instead flipped on his phone's timer, correctly guessing that Rotten was done with his mouth, at least for now anyways. In Blue's experience, brat's wanted any attention they could get, so he was more than willing to shower them with love and affection, but he was extremely careful in limiting their negative attention. That way, the brat would see that they got more out of being good than attention seeking behavior. He wasn't sure on the research on that school of thought, but it generally worked well for Blue, so he kept it up.

His assessment seemed correct. As the timer ticked down, Rotten squirmed, huffed, and kicked the wall a few times, but he didn't speak and kept his pouting to a minimum. Half way through, he gave up on his minor infractions, seeing that Blue wasn't going to acknowledge any of. It annoyed him to no end that Blue wasn't reacting. If he was gonna be some super strict Nanny, he should be at least scolding him, but he wasn't doing anything! Rotten couldn't even hear him. For a second, he wondered if Blue had left the room to test how long he'd stay in the corner. A quick peak met with a firm glance, told him that that wasn't the case. At least he was doing something by staring, but why was he staring? Did he really think that a doctor of high esteem couldn't be trusted for ten minutes alone?

Rotten's pout grew as he glared at the wall feeling ridiculous. Blue'd been the one to provoke him and was now watching him like he was an infant. He had asked to be cared for... But! He'd meant only in the nice ways: drinking milk, doing puzzles, getting praised, maybe even some cuddling, not spankings, scoldings, and timeouts. Thinking back on the rocky start, Rotten found it harder to occupy the moral high ground as he went through the specifics. Plenty of warnings had been issued, probably too many. Blue hadn't shouted, berated him, nor handled him cruelly. The skeleton had held onto his patients, even as Rotten snapped, sneered, and stomped. Rotten's pout loosened into an even frown as he realized he'd even resorted to name calling with Blue. No wonder Blue'd gotten upset, Rotten had put on quite the show.

Feeling just a bit guilty, Rotten decided that he'd at least try to be compliant for the rest of the day. Fifteen failed minutes wouldn't even matter if the rest of the time was well spent. Though, if he'd failed from the start, how much hope was there that he'd behave for the day. Rotten didn't appreciate the thought and started sucking on his tongue ring nervously. He didn't want to be a failure.

“Rotty?” Blue called gently, resting his hand on his shoulder. “Can you tell me why Nanny put you in time out?”

“Cause- Because I was a holy terror.” Rotten didn't look at Blue. There was a pit in his stomach that he knew would bloom if he faced him.

“Be a bit more specific, darling,” Blue encouraged patiently. 

“I was disrespectful...”

“Are you going to behave like a good boy for me from now on?”

Rotten started to nod, not wanting to speak, but quickly remembered that Blue preferred verbal confirmations. “Yes...”

Blue smiled, a bit impressed by how well the time-out had worked for Rotten. Grabbing the base of the stool, Blue spun it around, so that Rotten was facing him. Out of stubbornness, Rotten tried to look to the side with a small blush, but Blue grabbed his jaw and guided his head back to the front. “Rotten. Do you have something to say to me?”

Rotten whined, wishing Blue would stop drawing things out. Why couldn't he have asked all these questions at once? He wanted to get it over with, but Blue was just soaking in it as if it was fun for him. Feeling a scowl brewing, Rotten suppressed his accusatory nature to reply, internally praying this was the last question. “I'm sorry, Nanny...”

“Good boy,” Blue cooed, reaching out and cuddling Rotten against his chest. He was so happy that Rotten was choosing to behave himself, so they could move onto the parts Blue liked. 

Feeling the warmth of Blue's chest and the sincerity of his praise made Rotten feel sick. He wrapped his arms around Blue and squeezed him tight, cursing the fact that he felt his emotions swelling. “I'm sorry...” He whispered again, wanting all these soft feelings to go away.

Blue was shocked by the strength of Rotten's hug, but did his best to calm the boy's nerves by returning the squeeze with one arm and rubbing circles on his back with the other. “You're forgiven, darling. No more apologies, okay? Let's really start our day.” 

“... How do we start?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
